Aiko
Physical Description Aiko is slender with curvy hips and fairly large breasts. She has gray eyes that match the two-tone gray/black color of her hair, which extends to her shoulders. In her usual outfit, she wears a loose, black necktie with a green jacket and a white crop-top. She wears glasses with a circular frame, white shorts, red high heels, and a small white hairclip on the right side of her head. Personality "Aiko is a university professor, but doesn't much care for the position. She is apathetic towards and detached from academia, and often feels overwhelmed and underqualified. She's uncertain of what she really wants to do with her life and is really just coasting through her days; often miserable or borderline depressed. Despite this, she’s a very humorous person and uses jokes and laughter as a means to temporarily escape or mask her general misery." '- Game Description' "Aiko is looking for a way to fill her days after recently being fired from her job as a university professor for sexual misconduct with her students." '''-HunieCam Studio Bio''' "Aiko is the kind of teacher you ask to be excused to the lav so you can stealth jack it in the stall." '-HunieCam Studio, HuniePot via Twitter' History "Aiko went to college for six years and is now a substitute teacher who found herself in a long-term teaching gig at the local college because of the absence of one of the school’s prominent math and science professors. It’s a responsibility she reluctantly accepts, as living up to the legacy of her predecessor proves difficult. She often has Tiffany and Audrey in her classes. Despite her knowledge of odds and statistics, Aiko has developed a gambling addiction and can be found at the casino almost every night." '''-Original Backstory''' Relationships Tiffany Tiffany is a student of Aiko's and is very polite to her, referring to her as "Ms. Yumi" despite the fact that Aiko told Tiffany that she is allowed to call her by her first name. Aiko seems to think Tiffany is slightly annoying, but Tiffany seems to like Aiko a lot. Tiffany loves hearing her lessons in class and checks up on her grades and scores on occasion. Beli Aiko and Beli have a good friendship and are patient with each other. She tries to invite Aiko to go to the beach and relax, but Aiko would just try to be alone for a while to think of what to do with her life. Beli respects Aiko's decisions and behaviors and has no arguments about it. Jessie Jessie and Aiko have a somewhat rare relationship. Aiko has no idea that Jessie is Tiffany's mother. During the weekends, Aiko would sometimes go to nightclubs with Jessie and Lola to drink and party all night long (seen in the Digital Art Collection). Nikki One of the pictures from the HuniePop Digital Art Collection has Aiko tutoring Nikki. HunieCam Statistics Initial Style Level: 2 Initial Talent Level: 4 Initial Pay Rate: $16/hr Fetishes: Asian, Glasses Smokes: Sometimes Drinks: Addicted Trivia * HuniePotDev has Stated on his Twitter, that Aiko was named after "A friend of the girl I was dating at the time Aiko was drawn". * Aiko likes erotic asphyxiation or breath control play, which is a paraphilia that involves being choked or choking oneself to cause sexual arousal. * Out of all the girls in the game, Aiko has the highest college degree. * She, Jessie, Audrey, and Momo are the only girls that will drink at any time and any place in HuniePop. * In Aiko's original intro, it says that she can get excited when she teaches, but she is rumoured to hate teaching. Why the intro says this is unknown, although it might be that she used to like being a teacher before becoming addicted to gambling. ** This is ironic since she is a physics professor, as she clearly understands that she'll either almost certainly lose money or become blacklisted. (Although, based off of the chalkboard, it appears that she mainly teaches mechanics and possibly electromagnetism in relation to vector fields, her education level indicates that she must've at least explored quantum physics and probability in her studies). *One of Aiko's outfits from HunieCam Studio, "Naughty Teacher", was likely named after one of the things she would say from the Bedroom Bonus level - "I'm a naughty teacher and you've been a bad boy". *Considering her profession and education, Aiko is actually extremely brilliant. In order to become a college professor, one must have done research in graduate school (to even have a chance of being considered to be hired by the university). This can be done if one acquired a masters degree in only five years and did research the next year or managed to acquire a doctorate in only six years. Either way, Aiko must be extremely intelligent in order to have accomplished this; an intelligence that Aiko appears to care little for, unfortunately. **This makes her addiction to gambling even more ironic. **This also builds on the whole "Asians are geniuses" stereotype. *Aiko is one of eight girls to appear in Random Encounters' video HuniePop the Musical. The others are Nikki (portrayed by Kyanna's voice actress, Hayden Daviau), Kyanna, Tiffany, Audrey, Momo, Venus, and Kyu. Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio Category:Asian Category:Glasses